FMA Songs
by SaphiraCora
Summary: This is a collection of songs, either popular ones or from musicals. However, the words have been changed for characters in the FMA series. Put together by me and a friend. Hope you enjoy. :)
1. One Short Day

******Disclaimer:** **I do not own FMA or Wicked in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.******

* * *

**Note:** This song is for Winry, Ed, and Al as they go to Rush Valley. The original song was "One Short Day" from _Wicked_.

* * *

**Ed:** _Come with us. To Rush Valley._

**Tourists:** One short day

In the automail city…

**Winry:** _Oh, I've always wanted to see Rush Valley_

**Tourists:** One short day

In the automail city…

One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Full of so much to see

In many shops

That you'll see in this city

You'll find some new automail

You'll want to look at

Before they day's through

**Al:** _People here aren't afraid of me_

**Winry:** _Automail shops_

**Ed:** _Others like me_

**Winry: **_Workshops!_

**Ed:** _Challenges!_

**Ed, Al and Winry:** And more great things

These are wonders I could never dream!

**Winry and Ed:** Great automail

**Al:** And it's all metal

**Ed, Al, and Winry:** I think we've found the place where we belong!

I wanna live in this dream city

**Winry:** So I'll come back to learn my trade

**Al:** To help Ed's life and make your way

But for today, you can wander and enjoy…

**All (except Winry):** One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Before you start learning here

One short day

**Winry:** And I'm telling the city:

Now that I've been here

I know I'll live here

**Ed and Al:** And work on automail

**Winry:** _Boys- Come on- we'll never see all the automail!_

**_Citizens:_**Who's the kid

Whose automail is

Exceptionally well made?

Who's the man

Whose body is an automail prosthetic?

Whose enthuse for making automail

Has all of us drooling and swooning?

OOO-OO-OO…

Who is this wonderful?

**Ed and Al:** (Our friend Winry Rockbell)

(This part is a duet)

**Tourists, Ed, and Al:** One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Before you start learning here

**Citizens:** Who's the kid

Whose automail is

Exceptionally well made

Who's the man whose body

Is an automail prosthetic

**Tourists and Citizens:** What a girl to be seeing the city…

**Winry:** Where so many roam to

I'll call it home too

**Ed:** And then just like now I can say:

We're just friends…

**Al:** Some good friends

**Winry:** Some best friends…

**All:** Sharing one wonderful

One short…

**Paninya:** I'll take your watch from you now!

**All:** Day!


	2. I Just Can't Wait to Be Führer

******Disclaimer:** **I do not own FMA or The Lion King in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.******

* * *

**Note:** This song is for Roy Mustang, who aspires to be Führer. The original song was "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from _The Lion King._

* * *

**I Just Can't Wait To Be Führer**

Roy: I'm gonna be a great Führer

So enemies beware!

* * *

Riza: Well I've never seen a Führer who

Wants miniskirts to wear

* * *

Roy: I'm gonna be the main event

Like no Führer before

Wearing gloves for shooting sparks

And my flames will ROAR

* * *

Riza: It works until you're sprinkled by some rain

* * *

Roy: Oh, I just can't wait to be Führer!

* * *

Riza: You've got a rather long way to go, Roy Mustang. If you think…

* * *

Roy: No one sayin' do this!

* * *

Riza: I was relaying orders

* * *

Roy: No one saying be there!

* * *

Riza: What I meant was that

* * *

Roy: Everyone will love me!

* * *

Riza: Well not the women…

* * *

Roy: No one screaming "Mustang"!

* * *

Riza: Colonel Mustang!

* * *

Roy: Free to look at girls all day!

* * *

Riza: Well that's definitely out of the question

* * *

Roy: Free to do it all my way!

* * *

Riza: I think it's time that you find out

What a Führer really does…

* * *

Roy: Führers don't need advice

From their subordinates for a start

* * *

Riza: If this is where the military is headed,

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Amestris!

I wouldn't hang about!

Roy Mustang's getting wildly out of line

* * *

Roy: Oh, I just can't wait to be Führer!

Anyone who looks left

Anyone who looks right

Definitely sees me

Standing in the spotlight!

* * *

Riza: Not yet!

* * *

Male State Alchemists: Let all us males go forward and sing!

Let us hear it in the ranks and on the field!

It's gonna be the Führer's finest decree!

* * *

Roy: Oh, I just can't wait to be Führer!

Oh, I just can't wait to be Führer!

Oh, I just can't wait…

To be Führer!


	3. We're Only Thinking of Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Don Quixote**

* * *

**Note:** This song is Ed, Al, and Izumi singing about their respective tragedies in life to Roy Mustang. The original song is "I'm Only Thinking of Him" from _Man of La Mancha (_Don Quixote). Please be sure, if you listen to the song and sing along, that you listen to the 1972 movie version of the song, and not the original musical, as the versions are pretty different. Thank you.

* * *

**We're Only Thinking of Them**

Ed and Al: We're only thinking of her

Izumi: I'm only thinking of him

Ed, Al, and Izumi: Whatever we may do or say

We're only thinking of them

Ed and Al: See our bodies? It's well known

That we've given up some bones

Ed, Al, and Izumi: We're only thinking and worrying about them

Ed and Al: We believed we could bring her back

We had confidence and all!

She said we're good at alchemy

We all know we sure did fall

Izumi: I really wanted a baby

To raise it to be strong

I guess it wasn't meant to be

I feel that I've been wronged!

I really tried, and almost died

Now I grimly

Cough up blood, but never cry

* * *

Split

* * *

Ed and Al: Woe, woe, woe

Woe, woe, woe

Woe, woe, woe, woe

Izumi: I'm only thinking of him

I'm only thinking of him

I'm only thinking and worrying about him

Roy: I know, I know, Izumi

Of course you did, you guys

I understand

* * *

End Split

* * *

Izumi: Woe

Ed and al: Woe

Roy: They're only thinking of them

They're only thinking of them

How depressing are their pleas

They're only thinking of them!

What a tragedy, to be sure

Their grieving is so pure

As they go thinking and worrying about them!


	4. I Will Eat

**************Disclaimer:** **I do not own FMA or The King and I in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**************

* * *

**Note:** This song is for Gluttony, at no specific point in time. He is thinking of all the things he wants to eat. The original song is "Shall We Dance" from _The King and I_.

* * *

**I Will Eat**

I have been introduced,

To good delicious foods,

But when I saw that person

Something drew me to their side.

* * *

So many foods galore,

Are not inside of me.

It made me think I might be

In for a good meal

I will eat

Many strong state alchemists will be mine

I will eat

They cannot run from me, oh yes they'll die

Or perchance,

When the last alchemist has left this earth

I will then keep on eating

I will feast on other creatures

When I feast they have no chance

With a clear understanding

That most people are delicious

I will eat

I will eat

I will eat

* * *

[Dialogue]

* * *

I will eat

More food for me

Many strong state alchemists will be mine

More food for me

I will eat

More food for me

They cannot run from me, oh yes they'll die

More food for me

* * *

[End Dialogue]

* * *

Or perchance,

When the last alchemist has left this earth

I will then keep on eating

I will feast on other creatures

When I feast they have no chance

With a clear understanding

That most people are delicious

I will eat

I will eat

I will eat

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this month's FMA song. Please favorite the story and comment!


	5. The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

**Note:** This song is about the love Ed and Winry have for each other deep down, before they truly accept it. The original song is "The Phantom of the Opera" from The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**The Fullmetal Alchemist**

(Real World)

Winry: As kids we played often

We were best friends

The boy I know so well and not at all

And though I dream of him and all he's lost

The Fullmetal Alchemist has changed, he has changed Ed

Ed: Winry it's been so long

Since we last met

I'm sure that I know you, we are best friends

Though you worry for me, you know my past

The Fullmetal Alchemist is me, I am still Ed

Winry: Those who know the story of your lost limbs…

They all love both of you

Ed: Poor boys they say

* * *

(Fantasy)

Both: My spirit and my head they both tell me

Winry (Same time): The Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed (Same time): Winry Rockbell

Both: is there, inside my heart

Ed: I always think of you, I can't help it

I am in love with you

Winry: I love you too

Both: And in this cruel world we are alone

Winry (Same time): The Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed (Same time): Winry Rockbell

Both: is there, inside my heart

* * *

(In their heads)

Ed:Winry my best friend and true love

Winry: He's there the Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed (Same time(1) ):Love

Winry(Same time(1) ): Myyyyyy Love

Ed (Same time(2) ): Love

Winry (Same time (2) ): Myyyyyy Love

Ed (Same time (3) ): I love you

Winry (Same time (3) ): Myyyyyy Love

Ed (Same time (4) ): I love you Winry Rockbell

Winry (Same time (4) ): Myyyyyyy Love

Love-Love-Love

Ed (Same time (5) ): I love you

Winry (Same time (5) ): Love


	6. Winry's Song

**Note:** This song is sung by Winry while she thinks about Ed. Cuties. The original song is "Sally's Song" from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Enjoy!

* * *

**Winry's Song**

I sense there's something underground

I know Edward is fighting hard

And though I'd like to stand by him

I only fix his automail

The worst is just around the bend

* * *

And does he notice, my feelings for him?

And will he see, how much he means to me?

I can't hide my feelings.

* * *

What will become of my old friend?

His pocketwatch lies in his hand

And though I'd like to join the fight

Fix his automail through the night

Try as I may, I can't leave here

* * *

And will we ever, end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become

His journey is not done


	7. In the Space of My Flask

**Disclaimer:** ** I don't own FMA. Or Anastasia.**

* * *

**Note:** This song is sung by Father and his homunculus children.

* * *

**In the Space of My Flask**

Father: In the space of my flask I was waiting and waiting

And the plan that I had was a great as can be

I needed someone to help-

A man I can't do without

Then I opened my eyes and I had become free

* * *

I was once the most helpless being in all Xerxes

When Hohenheim helped me he made a mistake

I will make all of them pay

No human will e'er get away

Little humans beware Father's awake

* * *

Homunculi: In the space of his flask, evil had found him

In the space of his flask, he hatched a plan

* * *

Father: Revenge will be sweet

* * *

All: When the plan is complete

In the dark of the night

* * *

Father: We rule all!

* * *

I can feel that my children are growing and growing

They are strong, they will work all year long for my plan

As the pieces fall into place, the tunnel has much more space

Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Wrath

* * *

Homunculi: In the dark of his flask was just the beginning

* * *

Father: Terror's the least I can do!

* * *

Homunculi: In the dark of his flask, evil did brew. Ooh

Soon Ed will feel

* * *

Father: That his dad made a deal

* * *

Homunculi: In the dark underground

* * *

Father: He'll be through!

* * *

Homunculi: In the space of his flask, evil had found him.

Found him. Ooh!

In the dark underground, his dreams come true. Success!

* * *

Hey God, here's a sign, it's the end of the line

In the space of his flask…

In the dark underground…

* * *

Father: Come my children, come to your father

Let your evil shine

* * *

Homunculi: In the space of his flask

In the dark underground

* * *

Father: Control now, yes work ever faster

* * *

Homunculi: In the space of his flask

In the dark of the night

In the dark underground

* * *

Father: Truth is mine!


	8. Flowers for McDougal

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Flowers for Algernon" or FMA. Don't sue me. Please.**

* * *

**Note:** This was a song suggested by a fan. This fan gave us some lyrics to the song, "Flowers for Algernon" to fit Isaac McDougal, the freezing alchemist from the first episode of Brotherhood. He asked us to fix up the lyrics a bit, so here is the result. If you would like to suggest a song like this fan did, please comment or message me directly. We love this kind of contact with fans. Also, even if you have an idea and not full lyrics, that is much appreciated. Enjoy! Look up the song on YouTube.

* * *

**Flowers for McDougal**

If you remember put some flowers on his grave,

He could have been great help to them, if only he had stayed

He didn't hate the innocents, just fought homunculi

And that was why they ordered him to die

* * *

This man was just an alchemist,

Once fighting for the state,

But he found out what Father planned to do.

He was only in one episode

Yet for us, a plot exposed

Bradley got him before he won

* * *

If you remember put some flowers on his grave,

He could have been great help to them, if only he had stayed

He didn't hate the innocents, just fought homunculi

And that was why they ordered him to die

* * *

The homunculi went rogue,

He found out, he was there

But we never met him in the manga

He was killed by a crook

It had to hurt, I couldn't look

Wrath didn't know how to act peaceably

* * *

If you remember put some flowers on his grave,

He could have been great help to them, if only he had stayed

He didn't hate the innocents, just fought homunculi

And that was why they ordered him to die

* * *

The information goes away,

The Alchemist is dead

Ed doesn't know the danger he is in

But he cannot know McDougal, he's fighting worse than Cornello

We wonder who will help him out now...

* * *

If you remember put some flowers on his grave,

He could have been great help to them, if only he had stayed

He didn't hate the innocents, just fought homunculi

And that was why they ordered him to die

It was a sorry shame he had to die


	9. Alchemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Wicked_ or FMA.**

* * *

**Note:** This song is sung by primarily Roy, with interjections from Ed and Riza. Roy is trying to train Ed to be a better alchemist. The timeline isn't really solid, this is just a lighthearted comedic song. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alchemy**

Roy: Ed now that you've become my subordinate, I've decided to make you my new project

Ed: You REALLY don't have to do that

Roy: I know, that's what makes me so great

* * *

Whenever I see someone, less knowledgeable than I,

And let's face it, who isn't, less knowledgeable than I?

My flaming heart tends to start to bleed

Riza: And when someone needs a lesson learned

You simply have to take over

Roy: I know, I know exactly what you need

* * *

And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face

Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed

Follow my lead, and yes indeed

You'll. Be. An.

* * *

Alchemist!

You'll be an alchemist

You'll be in the proper state so you can transmutate

Little circles you have to draw! Ooh!

* * *

Ed: Don't show me what coats to wear

How to braid my hair

I don't need your help to become an alchemist

I know about alchemy.

Roy: You'll learn to help me insert

Some cute miniskirts

Riza: That's not what he has to know!

Roy: So let's start!

Cuz you've got an awfully long way to go

* * *

Riza: Don't be offended by his frank analysis…

Roy: Think of it as personality dialysis

Now that I'm chosen to become a mentor, leader, and advisor

There's nobody wiser

Not when it comes to

* * *

Alchemy

I know about alchemists

And with an assist from me

You'll grow to who you'll be,

Instead of tiny who you were, well are

Ed: There's nothing that can stop me from shoving this up your-

Riza: BOYS! Boys!

* * *

Roy: Riiiiiizaaaaaa Riiiiiizaaaaaaaa

I'm gonna make Ed an alchemist

* * *

When I see small shrimp-like creatures

With angry, red, beet like features

Ed: I'll remind you on your own behalf:

(same time)I'll smack you!

Roy: (same time) I'll be a

* * *

celebrated head of state, for making girls wear miniskirts here

Riza: Do you have brains or knowledge?

Ed: Don't make me laugh!

* * *

Roy: Hey! I'm an alchemist!

See, a really good alchemist!

It's not about being crude

It's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be

Very very sexy like me!

* * *

Riza: Why, Roy Mustang. Look at you! You're terrible.

Ed and Riza: I… I have to go.

Roy: You're welcome!

* * *

I know you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely…

You're gonna grin and swear into your newfound alchemy!

Edward Elric

You're an alchemist!

Just not quite as good at this as me!


	10. Safe Inside

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Taylor Swift's _Shake it off_.**

* * *

**Note:** This song is sung by Al, with interjections from Ed, about the cats he always picks up and keeps inside of him. He truly loves cats. The original song is "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Safe Inside**

Al: I'm an empty shell

Got nothing in my head

That's what I am now mm mm

That's what I am now mm mm

I see far too many strays

But I can't make them safe

At least that's what brother says mm mm

That's what brothers says mm mm

* * *

Since I am empty

I can keep the kitties

I know that they'll be safe

In my mind I know it's gonna be alright

* * *

Cause the kittens gonna play, play, play, play, play

And Ed is gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Kitty, Imma gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

Cat lovers gonna love, love, love, love, love

And the cats are gonna purr, purr, purr, purr, purr, purr

Kitties, I'm just gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

* * *

I never miss a cat

I'm very proud of that

But brother catches me, mm mm

Brother catches me, mm mm

I'll feed them on my own

Ed: (hopeless on his own)

Al: I save more kitties as I go

Ed: (hurts more as he goes)

Al: But brother catches me, mm mm

Brother catches me, mm mm

* * *

Since I am empty

I can keep the kitties

I know that they'll be safe

In my mind I know it's gonna be alright

* * *

Cause the kittens gonna play, play, play, play, play

And Ed is gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Kitty, Imma gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

Cat lovers gonna love, love, love, love, love

And the cats are gonna purr, purr, purr, purr, purr, purr

Kitties, I'm just gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

Safe inside, safe inside

* * *

they're-they're-they're safe inside, safe inside

they're-they're-they're safe inside safe inside

s-s-s-safe inside, safe inside

* * *

Hey, hey, hey

Just think while you've been getting sad and down about all the stray,stray kitties in this world

You could've been happy petting this sick cat

* * *

Many stray cats need to get some fat

I'm like "Oh my God" I'm just gonna help

To the kitty over there with the hella soft fur

Won't you come on over, kitty? Keep you safe, safe, safe

* * *

Yeah ohh

* * *

Cause the kittens gonna play, play, play, play, play

And Ed is gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Kitty, Imma gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

Cat lovers gonna love, love, love, love, love

And the cats are gonna purr, purr, purr, purr, purr, purr

Kitties, I'm just gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

* * *

Safe inside, safe inside

they're-they're-they're safe inside, safe inside

they're-they're-they're safe inside safe inside

s-s-s-safe inside, safe inside

* * *

Safe inside, safe inside

they're-they're-they're safe inside, safe inside

they're-they're-they're safe inside safe inside

s-s-s-safe inside, safe inside

* * *

Safe inside, safe inside

they're-they're-they're safe inside, safe inside

they're-they're-they're safe inside safe inside

s-s-s-safe inside, safe inside


	11. No One Is Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Into The Woods.**

* * *

**Note:** This song is sung after Hughes's death. Gracia is trying to comfort her daughter and explain the world to her, while Winry feels alone because Ed is always away, fighting. Crying is okay. The original song is "No One Is Alone" from _Into The Woods_.

**No One Is Alone**

Gracia: Father cannot guide you

now we're on our own

Only me beside you

Still, we're not alone

No one is alone, truly,

No one is alone

* * *

Elicia: I wish

Gracia: Me too

* * *

Gracia: Father isn't here now

Winry: Wrong things, right things

Gracia: You know what he'd say

Winry: You know I love you

Elicia: Daddy's in the ground now

Winry: You go fight things

Elicia: He can't go to work

Winry: Ed, decide, but

Winry and Elicia: I feel so alone

Gracia: Believe me,

We are not alone

Winry: I feel so alone

Without you

Gracia: Truly…

* * *

Winry and Gracia: People go away

Winry: Lovers

Gracia: Fathers

Winry and Gracia: They can't always stay

Fighting on their own

Thinking they're alone

* * *

Gracia: Honor your father

Winry: I would fight for you

Gracia: I know you miss him

Winry and Gracia: Yes, we all miss someone in our lives

We will reunite.

Fighting is not good

You decide what's right, you decide what's good

Gracia: We'll remember

Winry: I'll remember

* * *

Winry and Gracia: Someone is on our side

Elicia: Our side

Winry and Gracia: Our side

Gracia: Some people are not

Winry and Gracia: While we're seeing our side

Elicia: Our side

Winry and Gracia: Our side

All: Maybe I forget

He is not alone

No one is alone

Someone is on his side

No one is alone


	12. FMA's Story

**Disclaimer: I do now own FMA or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Note:** This is one of our final songs for FMA. It is a general overview of the story. The original song is Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast

* * *

**FMA's Story**

Memorable story

Sad as it can be

Barely even grown

Fighting on their own

Unexpectedly

* * *

The girl is Winry

Ed's small to say the least

Al's a little scared

None of them prepared

FMA's story

* * *

Ed's an alchemist

He's militarized

A dog of the state

Under Roy Mustang

Fighting for what's right

* * *

A classic manga

Good has conquered bad

The stories they have had…

FMA's Story

* * *

(Spoken)

Into the shelf with you now, book

You've had your storytime

Goodnight, love


	13. Think of Them

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own FMA or Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

**Note:** This is it readers! Here is our last song fic for you. This is about the reader lamenting about reading FMA and how wonderful it was. In turn, the characters stay with the reader and they think of each other. Enjoy, and thank you for all your support! The original song is Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**Think of Them**

Reader:Think of them, think of them fondly when you're done reading

Remember them, once in a while, please promise me you'll try

When you find, that once again you long to give up your time and reread

If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for them

* * *

I never said I'd get myself pulled in

And read fanfiction everyday

But as long as I remember

I will think of them

* * *

Think of all the adventures they've had

Finishing up the series is quite sad

* * *

Think of them, think of them waiting

For your longing eyes

I find myself trying to hard to put them from my mind

Recalling days, thinking of all those times

When I was just so unaware

There will never be a day when I don't think of them

* * *

(Spoken)

FMA: Is that them, is it the reader?

Read on!

* * *

Long ago, it seems so long ago

How young and innocent we were

We are just in a story, but we'll remember her

* * *

Reader: Stories fade, and yes the reader fades

Some things just do not stick with me

But I promise them, all the time

I will think

(fancy run) of them!


End file.
